staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Maja 2006
TVP 1 06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie 06:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 10/13 - Biały fartuszek; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Galileusz (Il etait une fois? les decouvreurs. Galilee); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wirtul@ndia - Być sobą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilli i Herkules odc. 8 (Lilly and Hercules); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny - odc.14; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 89 PLUS-magazyn nie tylko dla harcerzy - Odcienie motywacji odc.5; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 57 (odc. 57); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Gąski dwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Re:akcja; program dla młodzieży 12:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Czwarty pasterz z Fatimy 13:30 Teatr Telewizji - Kłopoty to moja specjalność 57'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Jerzy Dobrowolski, Barbara Brylska, Leszek Herdegen, Zdzisław Warden, Joachim Lamża, Marek Frąckowiak, Alfred Freudenheim, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Edward Dziewoński, Janusz Bylczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.29; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Śmiechu warte 16:15 Skąd przybywa Benedykt XVI ? 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 48; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Show Express ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiedzi - "Wrodzony talent"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 1 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.6)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Mój chłopak się żeni (MY Best Friend's Wedding) 100'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:P.J. Hogan; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Dermot Mulroney, Cameron Diaz, Phillip Bosco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Uniwersalny żołnierz III: Niewyrównane rachunki (Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Jeff Woolnough; wyk.:Matt Bataglia, Chandra West, Roger Periard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Niebezpieczny związek (Dangerous Affair, A) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Alan Matzger; wyk.:Connie Seleca, Gregory Harrison, Christopher Meloni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.55 Echa Panoramy 06.25 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06.50 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.00 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon (7/20): Wilki morskie - serial animowany, Polska 07.10 Dwójka dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (4): Regaty - film animowany 07.20 Złotopolscy (768): Upokorzenia - serial obyczajowy 07.50 M jak miłość (411) - serial obyczajowy 08.40 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci (2) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.10 Na dobre i na złe (257): Porzucona - serial 10.05 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.35 Konkurs Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków w Wiedniu 11.25 Anna Dymna - poznajmy się - magazyn 11.55 Kręcioła 12.15 Parada Europejska - reportaż 12.25 Przygody psa Cywila (5/7): Przez granicę - serial przygodowy 13.00 Zaklinaczka dzieci (4) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.25 U fryzjera (9/13): Bora - Bora - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (770): Kalina w Złotopolicach - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Parada Europejska - reportaż 15.10 Dla mnie bomba!: Kabaretowa liga Dwójki - wielki finał - starcie drugie - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Święta wojna (236): Hanys Cola - serial komediowy 16.35 Parada Europejska - reportaż 16.45 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Herbatka u Tadka 19.55 Kraj się śmieje (2): Rywale - program rozrywkowy 20.50 On i ona - wojna płci - talk show 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.15 Sport telegram 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Mocne kino: Symetria - dramat, Polska 2003 00.45 Skok na kasyno - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Kronika regionalna 07:50 Między Odrą a Renem 08:10 Cztery zakątki 08:15 Telenotatnik 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Nie udawaj Greka 12:15 Zwolnij w sieci – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Qltura 14:10 Okiem mistrza 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Mongołowie z Gobi – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kronika regionalna 16:50 Polskie lasy w Europie 17:10 Zielonym do góry 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Sport 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Sport w regionie 22:15 Antrakt 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Boks: Grand Prix 23:25 Planetarium 23:55 Ultimo, czyli ostatni (2) – film kryminalny, Włochy 1998 01:30 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:55 Kurier 02:15 Kurier sportowy 02:20 Studio pogoda 02:25 Tygodnik Trójki 03:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (241) – serial obyczajowy 06:35 Pierwsza miłość (242) – serial obyczajowy 07:10 Jesteśmy – magazyn religijny 07:40 Sonic X – serial animowany 08:10 Hugo Familijny 2006 08:40 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 09:10 Pasjonaci – magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:40 Rodzina zastępcza (225) – serial komediowy 10:35 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza – ciąg dalszy (2) – film dla młodzieży, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1985, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Megan Follows, Colleen Dewhurst 13:00 Czarodziejki (1) – serial fantastyczny 14:00 Dom nie do poznania – magazyn 15:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 15:50 Gotowe na wszystko (15) – serial obyczajowy 16:45 Chcę być piękna – program rozrywkowy 17:45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (11) – serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz, czy nie grasz – program rozrywkowy 20:50 Bulworth – komediodramat, USA 1998, reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Halle Berry 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Desperaci – thriller, USA 2000, reż. Christopher McQuarrie, wyk. James Caan, Benicio Del Toro 01:45 Dziewczyny w bikini – quiz 03:15 Love TV – program rozrywkowy 04:15 BoomBox – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Bez śladu (21) – serial sensacyjny, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia 12:15 Na Wspólnej (643) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 12:43 Na Wspólnej (644) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13:11 Na Wspólnej (645) – serial obyczajowy 13:38 Na Wspólnej (646) – serial obyczajowy 14:05 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 15:10 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (26) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 20:40 Kryminalni (49) – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 21:45 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz – film sensacyjny, USA 2002, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tom Hanks 00:35 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 01:40 Telesklep – reklama 02:05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05:50 Magazyn żużlowy: Ekstraliga 06:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 06:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Twój lekarz – poradnik medyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 11:00 Muzyczny ring ekstra – magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Wyścigi samochodowe: Rajd Argentyny 14:05 V.I.P. (5) – serial sensacyjny 15:05 Modelki – reality show 16:15 Paszport do świata mody – reality show 17:15 Cień anioła (1) – serial fantastyczny 18:15 Asterix Gal – film anim., Francja/Belgia 1967 19:45 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy – komedia romantyczna, USA 2002, reż. Reginald Hudlin, wyk. Matthew Perry, Elizabeth Hurley 21:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Kwalifikacje 22:35 Okrążenie toru z Robertem Kubicą – wywiad 22:45 Aimee i Jaguar – melodramat, Niemcy 1999, wyk. Maria Schrader, Juliane Köhler 01:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:55 Magazyn żużlowy 02:20 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:50 Zakończenie programu TeleTop Gdynia 08.00 „Top-Informacje” - powt. 09.00 „Top-Informacje” - powt. 10.00 „Top-Informacje” - powt. 10.15 Lechia – Radomiak Radom II Liga Piłki Nożnej 12.00 „Top-Informacje” - powt. 12.15 „Wywiad z...” – powt. rozmowa z Jerzym Wielińskim, prezesem Zarządu Morskiego Portu Gdynia S. A. 17.15 „Top-Informacje Weekend” - premiera - skrót najciekawszych wydarzeń minionego tygodnia 17.30 „Mamy do powiedzenia...” - sonda z ulic Gdyni 17.40 „Tańce radości” - reportaż 18.00 „Kręci się” – odc. 65 - program o kinie niezależnym 18.30 Gala Armwrestlingu Zawodowego – cz. I Starogard Gdański, kwiecień 2006 19.30 AWFalia - koncert 20.00 „ARM POWER” - premiera - magazyn siłowania się na ręce 20.30 „Top-Informacje Weekend” - powt. 20.45 Kager Gdynia – Sokół Łańcut - I Liga Koszykówki Mężczyzn – powt. sezonu 22.00 „muzotop” – powt. co w muzyce gra? Nowości płytowe, koncerty, wywiady, nagrody... 22.30 “Top-Informacje Weekend” - powt. 22.45 program na następny dzień TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Janka - odc. 4 Czysta gra; serial TVP 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1059; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Klan - odc.1060; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Klan - odc.1061; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Galicyjski smak (31); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Salon kresowy - Boża Podszewka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 246 Ostatnie spojrzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - Barbara Krafftówna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Beata Kozidrak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Sprawa Borowiczan; reportaż 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 343; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sekret czajki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Koncert Inauguracyjny cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Cesarskie cięcie 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tele PRLe - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 343; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sekret czajki; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Koncert Inauguracyjny cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Cesarskie cięcie 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Sprawa Borowiczan; reportaż 05:05 Opole na bis - recital zespołu Wilki; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Labirynty kultury - "Śmierć w Breslau"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Discover Poland Festival; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:50 Mania grania - rozrywka 06:40 Telesklep 08:40 Niesamowite historie 2 (16/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 09:15 Niesamowite historie 2 (17/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 09:45 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 2 (12/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 10:45 Wyprawa Robinson (6/13) - reality show 12:40 Królewski złodziej - film przygodowy, USA 1955 14:15 Na osi 14:50 Jak łyse konie - rozrywka 16:10 Szpital pod palmami (11/18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17:10 Strzały o zmierzchu - western, USA 1962 19:10 Pogoda na miłość 2 (8/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 Na dobre i złe - komedia, USA 1996 22:10 Zbrodnia, seks i czekolada - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 00:00 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka 03:30 Telesklep TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 09:50 Maj '68 - film dokumentalny 11:50 Klasyka filmowa: Pasażerka - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1963 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Zupa - film animowany, Polska 1974 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Bob Marley Rebel Music - film dokumentalny 14:40 Ból po utraconej nodze - film dokumentalny 15:10 Złote runo - komedia, Polska 1996 16:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka: Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" zespół Pogodno - jazz 17:00 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:10 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - film dokumentalny 18:25 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:45 Bracia i inni - film dokumentalny 19:35 Studio Kultura (3) - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 21:00 Los Angeles bez mapy - komedia romantyczna, USA/Francja/Finlandia 1998 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja: Młodzi Amerykanie - film dokumentalny 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie (17) - magazyn muzyczny 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (82/99) - program artystyczny 00:54 Strefa alternatywna: Relax Mandala - program artystyczny 01:10 Kino nocne: Walkabout - film obyczajowy, Australia 1971 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 07:15 Amica Wronki Górnik Łęczna - piłka nożna 09:00 Wisła Płock Cracovia Kraków - piłka nożna 10:45 Lech Poznań Odra Wodzisław - piłka nożna 12:30 NBA Action - magazyn koszykarski 13:00 Los Angeles Clippers Phoenix Suns - koszykówka 15:00 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 15:30 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 20:15 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 20:30 Legia Warszawa Wisła Kraków - piłka nożna 23:30 Orange Ekstraklasa - piłka nożna 03:45 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 04:25 FC Liverpool West Ham United - piłka nożna 06:45 Primera división - magazyn piłkarski Ale Kino! 08:00 Góral - film krótkometrażowy 08:35 Prawo - dramat obyczajowy, Burkina Faso/Francja 1990 10:05 Mój ojciec, ten bohater - komedia, Francja 1991 11:55 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - film dokumentalny 12:55 Sztuka latania - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1998 14:45 Ale krótkie: Inny wymiar - film krótkometrażowy 15:25 Klient - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 17:35 Ukryta forteca - film przygodowy, Japonia 1958 20:00 Bronco Billy - komedia, USA 1980 22:05 Wrota niebios - western, USA 1980 01:45 Billy Bathgate - dramat kryminalny, USA 1991 AXN 06:00 Bez pardonu 2 (20/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2000 06:50 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 (2) - serial sf, USA 1996 07:40 Robinsonowie 3 (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Obrońca 2 (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 09:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 10:10 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 11:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (1) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2000 11:50 Herkules (4/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 12:40 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (2) - serial sf, USA 1996 13:30 Obrońca 2 (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 14:20 Agentka o stu twarzach (19/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 15:10 Herkules (4/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 16:00 Szczury wodne (8) - serial akcji, Australia 2000 16:50 Bez pardonu 2 (20/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2000 17:40 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 18:30 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 19:20 Agentka o stu twarzach (19/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 20:10 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (21/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 21:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 21:50 Wyścig 6 (7) - serial dokumentalny, USA 22:40 Ostatni skok - thriller, USA 1997 00:30 Star Trek Enterprise (17) - serial sf, USA 2001 01:20 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 02:10 Ostatni skok - thriller, USA 1997 Europa Europa 08:00 Jak Iwan świętował imieniny - komedia, Węgry 2003 09:40 Cywilne życie - komedia, Niemcy/Holandia/Francja 2004 11:20 Słodkie życie - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1960 14:20 Okna - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 1975 14:25 Zbóje, rozdział VII - komediodramat, Francja/Rosja/Szwajcaria 1996 16:30 Wesele Muriel - komedia, Australia 1994 18:20 Cywilne życie - komedia, Niemcy/Holandia/Francja 2004 20:00 Salon filmowy Miguel Albaladejo: Pierwsza noc mojego życia - komedia, Hiszpania 1998 21:30 Przygody barona Munchausena - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 1988 23:45 Zbóje, rozdział VII - komediodramat, Francja/Rosja/Szwajcaria 1996 01:50 Prezent Anny - film erotyczny, Francja 2003 02:40 Jakie piękne czarownice - film erotyczny, Francja 1999 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Palec boży – dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1972 09:30 Cywilizacja jaszczurów – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 10:50 Drużyna II – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 13:40 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/Hiszpania/Niemcy 2005 15:50 Piłka nożna: FC Liverpool – West Ham United 18:30 El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – film animowany, Hiszpania 2003 20:00 Premiera: New York Taxi – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Francja 2004 21:45 Zakładnik – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 23:50 Bękarty diabła – horror, USA/Niemcy 2005 01:45 Maratończyk – film kryminalny, USA 1977 03:50 Vera Drake – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2004 HBO 06:30 Nie wszystko stracone – dramat, Niemcy 2003 08:00 Cinema, cinema 08:25 Obraz syna – film obyczajowy, USA 2001 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota (15) 10:45 Gwiezdne wrota (16) 11:30 Marzyciel – film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 13:10 W cieniu matki – film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 14:55 Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 16:30 Na planie 17:00 Chłopiec okrętowy – komedia, USA 1994 18:20 Nawiedzony dwór – komedia, USA 2003 19:45 Premiera: Wielka przygoda Clifforda – film animowany, USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie – dramat, USA 2000 00:00 Autostrada grozy – film sensacyjny, Kanada 2003 01:20 Pręgi – dramat, Polska 2004 02:50 Koszmar na przedmieściach – dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 Canal + Film 07:00 Bilet do innego ¶wiata - film familijny 08:30 Deser Elektryczno¶ć - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Królowa drzew - film dokumentalny 09:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 10:55 Bez limitu prędko¶ci - film sensacyjny 12:25 Dziękuję, Zoe - komedia romantyczna 14:10 Sowizdrzał ¶więtokrzyski - film obyczajowy 15:50 Terminal - komedia romantyczna 18:00 Kanał Z - filmowa obsesja - film dokumentalny 20:00 Aleksander - dramat historyczny 22:50 Przez 24 godziny III - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/24 23:35 New York Taxi - komedia sensacyjna 01:10 Pan Ibrahim i kwiaty Koranu - film obyczajowy 02:45 Kinsey - dramat obyczajowy 04:40 Deser K±sek - film krótkometrażowy 05:00 Tajemnica Galindeza - dramat polityczny VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 10:00 Smooth Wake up - pobudka z VH1 11:00 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 12:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 12:30 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista - na życzenie 15:00 Polonez - polskie hity 16:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 17:00 Live: CrazyTown - koncert 17:30 Live: Black Eyed Peas - koncert 18:00 New Look - program o modzie 18:30 All Access: Piękna i bestia - za kulisami życia gwiazd 19:00 VH1 Rocks - klipy rockowe 20:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 21:00 Daria - serial animowany 22:00 100 najbardziej poż±danych ciał - dokument z humorem 23:00 Viva La Disco - gor±czka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków TCM 21:00 Burza mózgów - film SF 22:45 Diner - komediodramat 00:35 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy Polonia 1 6:40 Zorro 7:00 Czarodziejski zwierciadełko 7:25 Cierpieć z miłości (60) 8:10 Top shop 17:15 W niebie na mnie czekają Komedia Org: "Heavens above". Reżyseria: John Boulting (Wielka Brytania 1963) 19:20 Prywatne kontakty 20:00 Z nienawiści, z miłości Dramat Org: "Per Odio Per Amore". Reżyseria: Nelo Risi (Włochy 1991) 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Niegrzeczne historie 23:55 Amore TV 0:15 Goon 0:35 Night Shop 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Military Shop 1:05 Erotyczna giełda 1:15 Night Shop 1:25 Program erotyczny 1:45 Halo info 1:50 Night Shop 2:00 Program erotyczny 2:20 Night Shop 2:35 Sex Flirty 2:55 Program erotyczny 3:10 Night Shop 3:25 Program erotyczny 3:40 Night Shop 3:50 Sex Flirty Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeleTop Gdynia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku